Cabal: Sociedad Secreta
by ReCall-TGW
Summary: soberanos,Lideres y Científicos de todos los puntos de Valoran, unidos en una sociedad secreta para resguardar el futuro literalmente de Runaterra liderados por la única persona capaz de lograr este objetivo, ya que si Valoran quiere sobrevivir el Cabal debe existir.
1. CAP1: EL LLAMADO

**CAP1: EL LLAMADO**

 **Zaun, 10:37 am…**

Una bestia mecánica similar a un ave bajaba desde las alturas poco a poco atravesando la contaminada atmósfera de Zaun, llegando a un edifico gigantesco pero a la ves camuflado entre las grandes fábricas de la ciudad, al llegar varias defensas del lugar se activaron oleadas y oleadas de robots apuntaban a la bestia mecánica, hasta que un hombre con una extravagante mascara y una agarra sobresaliente detuvo a sus subordinados mecánicos curioso al ver al extraño visitante.

-Viktor.-Emitió el sonido el ave, El hombre solo se limitó a mirar al ser incrédulo.-Has sido seleccionado para ingresar al **Cabal** , a continuación se te dará la ecuación para ubicar el punto de encuentro.-El "ave" mecánica exploto pero el ser no era solo tecmaturgia era magia. La explosión provoco que en la superficie donde estaba el ave se dibujara una formula única y una ecuación.

-Bueno, No todos los días ves algo así.-Pensó Viktor que fácilmente resolvió la ecuación en su mente solo para notar que eran varias coordenadas en hexadecimal, intrigado sopeso la situación en su mente de ir o no, cuando finalmente lo decidió-Preparen mi vehículo.-Sentencio a sus esclavos robots mientras se ponía su gabardina.

 **Piltover, 12:34 pm…**

Una ave mecánica surcaba el cielo de Piltover, aun a pesar de que la ciudad cuenta con cañones antiaéreos automáticos estos no fueron capases de detectarla, el pequeño ser callo en la parte industrial de la ciudad donde enormes crisoles purificaban el aire Piltover, al cabo de dos horas una moto llego al sitio. El defensor del mañana bajo de ella tomo de un lateral del vehículo su martillo y camino lentamente al sitio del impacto, Cuando hayo los restos del "Ave" encontró una caja negra intacta y con una única ranura, El inventor fascinado intento explorar más los restos del ser cuando una voz familiar lo sorprendió.

-Vaya debí suponer que eras tú, acaso el alcalde no te dijo que nada de explosivos fuera de las zonas permitidas.-Jayce volteo a ver a quien le pertenecía la voz, era Corki acompañado de Ziggs.

-Así es cara culo, si yo no puedo tu tampoco.-Sentencio Ziggs.

-Oh pero si son los hermanos banana uno estúpido y el otro le gana.-Dijo Jayce sonriendo.

-No venimos a disciplinarte niño, Heimerdinger rastreo una perturbación en los sensores de la academia una explosión de tecmaturgia sobrecargada con mana solo queremos ver que era lo que provoco el choque.-Dijo Corki que bajaba de su helicóptero.

-Bueno, no halle nada raro.-Mintió Jayce.

-No te creo.-Dijo desafiante Corki que se comenzó a acercar a Jayce mientras que Ziggs saco su mechero y un par de bombas sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bien, no voy a pelear contra ustedes por algo que podría ser chatarra.-Jayce mostró la caja negra que había caído en el cohete, Corki y Ziggs se acercaron a mirar el artefacto más de cerca.

-Lo llevaremos a la academia, gracias por el artefacto.-Contesto el piloto que comenzaba a tomar la caja pero el puño de Jayce le dio de lleno en la cara.

-No lo creo guapo.-Dijo el inventor, Ziggs le lanzo un par de bombas derribando a Jayce, este tomo su martillo y salto contra Ziggs que los tiro de cara al suelo para luego lanzarlo por los aires con un golpe rápido de su arma.

-Si así lo quieres.-Dijo Corki que había logrado llegar a su helicóptero, Jayce cambio su martillo a modo cañón, pero era tarde Corki lo había derribado echándole el helicóptero encima suyo.

-Bien, ustedes ganan.-Dijo el inventor que se ponía de pie, luego tomo el artefacto.-Pero yo iré con ustedes.-Sentencio el Jayce, Ziggs volteo a ver a Corki esperando que el respondiese.

-Bien…-Dijo Corki.

 **Noxus 3:34 pm…**

Darius y Draven regresaban de una de sus misiones completadas exitosamente inmediatamente al llegar a la ciudad fueron mandados a traer a la sala de guerra donde el general Swain los esperaba, al ingresar al salón ambos hermanos vieron a LeBlanc acompañando al general, frente a la mesa de estrategia.

-Nos a citado, general.-Dijo Darius que dejaba descansar su hacha en el piso mientras posaba sus manos sobre de ella como si fuese un bastón.

-Claro que nos a citado.-Susurro Draven a Darius.

-Si.-Swain hizo una seña con la cabeza a LeBlanc, esta levanto las manos y sobre la mesa frente al general apareció un cuervo muerto, Darius y Draven no cambiaron las expresiones de sus rostros y esperaron a que el general hablara.- Hoy fue asesinado, una bestia mecánica lo mato en mis aposentos esta mañana, nadie en Noxus sabe de este posible atentado contra de mi vida, Salvo por LeBlanc y ustedes…

-Encontraremos a la fuente y lo aplastaremos.-Sentencio Darius.

-No, es necesario un mapa en forma de acertijo se presentó cuando acabe con la bestia mecánica… el culpable a señalado un camino, trampa o no iré.

-Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero… es que es **seguro** que es una trampa.-Recalco Draven, Darius le dio un golpe con el codo en la costilla.

-Eso he dicho, y por eso irán conmigo.-Dijo el general.

 **Demacia 9:34 pm…**

Jarvan IV se encontraba en la sala del trono había terminado hace una hora de atender al último de los nobles que venía a buscar la "simpatía de la corona" para algún proyecto o petición, cuando Galio apareció volando desde uno de las ventanas.

-Mi príncipe.-Dijo la gárgola luego se arrodillo frente de él, Jarvan hizo una seña con la mano para que se levantase.

-Levántate amigo y háblame sin reparos.-Dijo el príncipe la gárgola se acercó al trono y extendió su mano dándole un papel con un dibujo de una mujer pero en sus facciones había notorios puntos resaltados en una pintura más roja.

-¿qué es esto?-Pregunto el joven confundido.

-Me lo entrego un paloma con plumas mecánicas,-Jarvan quedo aún más confundido.

-¿Y por qué me lo entregas a mí?-Dijo el príncipe.

-La paloma me dijo que era para usted… y también me dijo que el fuego liberaría las respuestas.-Dicho esto la gárgola hizo una reverencia más y se fue, Jarvan miraba el dibujo una y otra vez, el príncipe no era ningún tonto y pudo descifrar un acertijo así de fácil.

Fue a su habitación y paso el dibujo sobre una vela revelando un pequeño mapa y una nota.

"Has sido elegido para unirte al **cabal** o Demacia y Runaterra caerán."

 **Piltover 10:01 pm…**

La academia Yordle se encontraba en relativo silencio de no ser por la sala de pruebas hextech privada del director de la academia, donde Jayce junto con Heimerdinger hablaban acaloradamente sobre sus diferencias.

-Por última vez cabeza de huevo, te estoy diciendo que podríamos conectar el artefacto y medir la corriente de nuevo antes de usar magia sobre el.-Dijo Jayce.

-No, haremos una prueba es obvio que para abrir el instrumento debes ejercer corriente pero el problema es adivinar cuanta para no freír el disposi...-Heimer callo de repente, al notar algo extraño en el dispositivo.

-¿qué sucede?-Dijo Jayce, confuso.

-Esto… es raro, su fuente de poder es igual a la que irradia el motor de la Chrono-hélice.

-Tu cola.-Respondió Jayce incrédulo, el inventor ya sabía que hacer se levantó tomo su martillo de mercurio y golpeo el artefacto partiéndolo a la mitad, de inmediato una voz se escuchó.

-Saludos Heimerdinger y probablemente Jayce, han sido seleccionados para unirse al Cabal solo sigan las instrucciones que dictare a continuación…

-¿Probablemente Jayce?-Levanto la ceja el inventor ante tal comentario, de inmediato la voz en la caja comenzó a dictar varios números, Heimer y Jayce supieron inmediatamente que eran coordenadas y unas muy cercanas a Shurima.

-Como supiste que la fuerza cinética cargaría el dispositivo.-Pregunto Heimer fascinado.

-Realmente solo quería parar de escucharte.-Contesto Jayce con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

-Pronto los más grandes campeones influyentes de Noxus, Demacia, Piltover y Zaun se tendrán que reunir, pues el tiempo y las olas de las fuerzas del destino así lo evocan pues si Runaterra quiere sobrevivir el **"Cabal"** debe ser creado… el futuro está en peligro, el pasado escrito y el presente es un caos... y yo y solo yo podre guiar a estos iluminados para lograr que el sol vuelva a aparecer en la frontera del mañana… pues aun ahora que miro el futuro tengo miedo de lo inmutable que se ve.

 **Continuara: Rencor.**

 **N.A: Se preguntaran ¿qué es esto? … bueno, imaginen a las personas más listas e influyentes de League of Legends, sin importar las diferencias deben hacer equipo ante una serie de amenazas que solo a través de su influencia e ingenio unidos pueden resolver para salvar el futuro de Runaterra pero de forma secreta… Como Illuminatis y Masones, deberán unirse pues si quiere que haya mañana el cual conquistar, mejorar, liberar o evolucionar deben de hacerlo juntos.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo se desvelara quien es el ser, campeón, campeona oh muerto que los llamo, Mas aparte un miembro que aún no se sido nombrado aparecerá. ¿Adivinan quién es?**

 **Reviews Papús si gustan. =S**


	2. CAP2: RENCOR

**CAP2: RENCOR**

Hay un sitio en los límites del desierto de Shurima donde se puede notar el monte Targon majestuoso en las lejanías, Ahí un vehículo con una hélice planeaba sobre el terreno amplio y basto del desierto.

-Créeme si yo condujera ya habríamos llegado.- reclamaba el inventor a Heimerdinger, este ignoro el comentario de Jayce cuando en las lejanías observo un grupo de varios hombres en el sitio indicado montando una tienda.

Swain alzo la mirada y vio a los recién llegados, Darius y Draven se pusieron a guardia cuando el vehículo se detuvo frente de ellos.

-Oooo pero si es Swain, el cretino de Noxus.-Dijo Jayce solo al verlo mientras bajaba de su vehículo.

-Tu serás un hombre muerto si no cuidas tu boca.-Amenazo Darius, Jayce volteo a ver a Darius, ambos guerreros sabían cómo acabaría la batalla antes de empezar con Darius semi-achicharrado antes de poder tocar a Jayce.

-Deberías callarte bebe.-Dijo Jayce, Draven empezó a mover su arma ansioso.

-Vamos inténtalo niño bonito.-Dijo Draven casi rogando a que Jayce se atreviese atacar.

-Tal vez te parezca gracioso reírte de mí.-Dijo Swain que levanto una mano, Heimerdinger se acercó a Jayce.

-Yo creo que debería calmar a sus tropas general no estamos aquí para hacer un carnicería sin sentido solo estamos aquí para comprobar lo que sucede cuando un grupo de personas se reúne con un anfitrión secreto a través de un acertijo.-Dijo el Yordle, De repente una mano se posó en su cabeza era LeBlanc que miraba burlonamente el venerado inventor.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Contesto la rosa negra, Jayce aprovecho ver de cerca a LeBlanc para mirarle el trasero cosa que hizo incomodar a Swain pero a LeBlanc le pareció causar gracia.

-Si su compañero mantiene su boca cerrada tal vez podamos esperar a nuestro anfitrión sin tener que quitársela.-Dijo el General, El yordle asintió y LeBlanc desapareció de las espalda de él.

-Viene otro vehículo.-Confirmo la bruja, que señalo al horizonte a un carro con orugas en las llantas este se detuvo de golpe y se abrió de la parte de arriba, Jayce abrió los ojos al ver a hombre que salia de ahí.

-General Swain y… vaya vaya Jayce.-Viktor no intento ni hablar solo se lanzo contra el inventor, este cambio su martillo a modo cañón y comenzaron intercambiar disparos contra el láser de Viktor, este le quemo la pierna de Jayce y el disparo del inventor hirió el hombro de Viktor, Heimerdinger intento detenerlos pero era tarde su sed de sangre era demasiada, Swain solo se limitaba a mirar mientras Draven reía divertido, LeBlanc sonreía complacida y Darius permanecía inerte.

-¡POR DEMACIA!-Ese grito de guerra puso en alerta a todos los Noxianos.

-Lo sabía era una trampa.-Dijo Draven.

Garen,Poppy, Lux y Jarvan iban a toda marcha sobre caballos saltando a cierta distancia de los noxianos de ellos, Garen se lanzó directo contra Swain pero el hacha de Darius se lo impidió.

-Darius, hoy probaras tu redención a través de la muerte.-Grito Garen.

-Solo serás una mancha más en mi hacha.-Dijo Darius.

Aguanta hermano.-Fue lo único que pudo decir Draven antes de ser tacleado por Poppy, LeBlanc se lanzó a atacar a la pequeña Yordle cuando estaba dándole una paliza a Draven. Pero una esfera de luz se lo impidió.

-Bien, niña dancemos.-Dijo la bruja, Lux no contesto.

Swain se convertía en un cuervo gigante mientas que Jarvan salto por los cielos y callo sobre el cuervo.

-¡DEMACIA! ¡Hoy mueres!-Sentencio el príncipe que atacaba al Gran general.

-No niño tu caerás hoy y luego tu padre.-Dijo el cuervo, sus bestias comenzaron a salir de él lastimando al príncipe pero la furia y el rencor de Jarvan eran mayores.

-Te lo prometí.-La lanza de Jarvan se clavo en la cabeza de Swain luego este lo decapito.

-No.-Susurro LeBlanc al ver al gran general muerto a los pies del príncipe, Darius y Draven estaban incrédulos cuando vieron que el cuerpo de Swain volvía a su forma humana, Jarvan levanto su lanza recordando las torturas a las que fue sometido cuando lo capturaron y apuñalo más aun el cuerpo para asegurar su muerte.

De repente el cadáver decapitado del general se levantó y su cabeza volvió a su lugar, todo dejaron de pelear al ver esa resurrección. Jarvan se volvió a preparar para matar al cuervo pero una enorme fila de soldados hechos de arena lo separaron a él y los demás campeones.

-Son como animales, tantos años en Runaterra y aun no logran dominar sus instintos mas básicos.-Decía el poderoso emperador de Shurima, Azir el ascendido observaba a todos desde una torre de arena que había aparecido ahí por la sola voluntad de el.

-Tu nos citaste emperador de las arenas.-Dijo Jarvan molesto por impedirle terminar la vida de Swain.-Entonces sabrás que el hombre que protegen tus seres de arena debe morir por Runaterra.

-Cállate muchacho, que es un príncipe cuestionando la sabiduría de un emperador.-Dijo Azir, Jarvan se quedó mudo al no saber qué contestar de repente noto algo extraño Garen, Poppy Lux, LeBlanc, Darius, Draven ni uno de ellos se movía parecían congelados en el tiempo.-Y yo no he sido quien los congregado.

La figura de un anciano cargando un engrane gigante fue lo primero que vio el príncipe cuando Azir bajo el muro de soldados, era Zilean.

-He sido yo valientes guerreros… pueden dejar ya esta sesión de entrenamiento que les aseguro necesitaran sus energías para más tarde.

-Oye gracias por el dato.-Decía Jayce que le sacaba el dedo a Viktor inmediatamente que pudo verlo después de que Azir quitara su barrera.

-Responde anciano por que has gastado mi tiempo.-Dijo Viktor molesto.

-Tranquilo chiquillo, que el tiempo no te pertenece a ti ni a nadie, ahora si gustan seguirme adentro.

-¿adentro de qué?-Dijo Swain mas repuesto a su reciente decapitación y muerte, Azir movió las manos y un gigantesco castillo de arena surgió del suelo, todos se maravillaron.

-Pero que pasara con nuestros acompañantes.-Pregunto el ejemplo de Demacia.

-Solo tienen una runa temporal de congelamiento en cuanto se las retire estarán bien…lo único que les pido es que me escuchen y si creen que mi misión no les interesa entonces son libres de marcharse, hasta ese entonces detengan su mano el uno contra el otro.-Recalco el anciano, Jarvan, Swain, Jayce, Viktor, Heimerdinger y Azir siguieron a Zilean a la entrada del castillo de arena hasta una sala gigante con una mesa enorme en el centro, cada uno tomo una de las siete sillas que habían ahí.

-Genial, estoy de frente a Viktor desde aquí huelo su pedos atorados en su escaparate.-Bromeo Jayce.

-Eres muy chistoso, tal vez cuando acabe contigo ponga tu cerebro en un perro ya que tanto te gusta ladrar.-Amenazo.

-Guarden silencio.-Dijo Azir con voz de mando, Zilean se preparó a hablar.

-De entre la basta noche y las infinitas líneas temporales mi mente ha escuchado un grito... tres líneas temporales llenas de sufrimiento y sangre aparecieron como si siempre estuviesen ahí, pronto estas tres contagiaron a las demás líneas volviendo su probabilidad casi exacta, una batalla más allá del espacio y de lo contable… un grito guiándome a pedir ayuda...

-Podrías dejar de ser menos críptico anciano.-Interrumpió Viktor, Azir molesto miro a Viktor y Jayce bostezo mientras disimuladamente le levanto el dedo de en medio apuntándole.

-El vació, El dragón, y los vigilantes…Las tres lineas comenzaron por ellos y pronto se comenzaron a combinar, ese es nuestro problema ese es el por que debemos unirnos y existir el cabal, por que sin nosotros como primera y ultima linea de defensa el planeta morirá.

-Todo mundo sabe que el vacío es un problema a largo plazo… pero honestamente quien diablos iría en su sano juicio a cerrar lo que sea que este abierto en las islas de las sombras.-Dijo Jayce.

-A que te refieres con el dragón, hay muchos dragones en valoran tan solo el cálculo seria época de celo por cantidad de machos aptos entre hembras ovulando, ¿alguien tiene una hoja?-Dijo Heimerdinger.

-Los vigilantes son problema de Freljord debido a su guerra las tropas de Demacia no pueden entrar a su territorio solo se permiten exploradores y turistas en algunos puntos.-Dijo Jarvan.

-Todo se explicara en su momento, pero así es todo inicia con **la destrucción de Freljord** mientras sus reinas están ocupadas matándose los vigilantes aprovecharon para de un solo golpe destruirlo todo…-Dijo Zilean.

-Entonces propongo terminar su guerra.-Dijo Swain, Jarvan levanto una ceja incrédulo.

-¿a qué te refieres?-Le cuestiono el príncipe.

-A que escojamos a la reina más adecuada para gobernar y así poner fin a su guerra.

-Protesto.-Dijo asqueado Jarvan.

-¿por que? tiene razón.-Dijo el emperador de las arenas.

-No somos dioses para decidir sobre algo…

-Para decidir lo que debe hacer Valoran es la razón por la que nos reunimos, si crees que tu honor y tus principios valen mas que la vida de billones entonces sugiero te retires ahora.-Contesto e interrumpió Azir.

-Es… que el pato tiene razón, por muy arrogante y cruel que se vea debemos escoger… un ejército es mas útil con una sola voz de mando que con tres poniéndose de acuerdo para hacer algo-Dijo Jayce.

-Entonces ya se a dicho, la primera misión del **Cabal** sera en Freljord pero antes es hora de decidir por quien será la reina...Ashe, Sejuani y Lissandra, la ganadora después de unificar su tierra formara parte del cabal.-Sentencio Zilean.

-Pues a votar…-Dijo Viktor.

 **Continuara: El cuento de las hermanas.**

 **N.A: uff.. pues otro cap de presentación y con un poco de acción, dejando a notar los sentimientos de los campeones, y anunciando lo que se viene…**

 **Hagamos esto, en el siguiente cap aun no se rebelara que Reina fue la escogida, asi que los que me leen pueden votar en los reviews por su favorita incluso la amigable y pacifica Lissandra, y ella sera la escogida…**

 **Sin mas gracias por el Review Aloasa , y descuida aun va haber algun otro miembro en el futuro (No solo la reina ganadora), y gracias a todos por su lectura sin mas nos vemos en la grieta.**


	3. CAP3: EL CUENTO DE LAS HERMANAS

.

.

.

-Antes de que el desierto se tragase a Shurima… aun en ese entonces Avarosa ya era una leyenda.-El **ascendido emperador milenario** declaraba con un tono de nostalgia.-¿que es la esperanza de reencarnación de un ideal con el aquí y ahora? el peso de mil millones de muertos sobre tus hombros… yo creo en el destino, por que he sido victima de ello es por eso que mi voto va para Ashe la reina que empuña el arco de hielo de la heroína caída, ella puede guiar a su tierra.

.

.

 **.**

 **CAP3: **El cuento de las hermanas.****

La nieve se meneaba bajo la tenue luz del sol que apenas lograba penetrar el cielo, Dos figuras caminaban rumbo a donde estaba la "guardia de hielo", Uno traia un traje metalizado con luces azules el otro, poseía un traje similar solo que con el acero aun mas oscuro y luces rojas iluminando las salidas de luz de este.

-¿entonces recuerdas nuestros mejores tiempos, cuando te rompí el trasero en tu propio laboratorio? apuesto a que lloraste esa noche.-Dijo Jayce el portador de la armadura Metalizada.

-Recuerdo que un día antes tenia por el cuello a tu novia la pelirosa…-Dijo Viktor el que poseía la armadura del "creador".

-Ha, Vi no es mi novia de hecho batea para mi mismo equipo, para ser alguien que se siente el futuro de la humanidad eres realmente imbécil.-Señalo victorioso Jayce.

Los dos inventores y genios fueron rodeados por dos docenas de hombres vestidos con cuero oscuro y cascos con cuernos, apuntándolo con armas hechas de ¿hielo?, Jayce sonreía dentro de su armadura como siempre confiado.

-¿localizas a su líder?-Pregunto Jayce.

-Mira a las 4 en punto.-Dijo Viktor, Jayce alzo la vista y observo la silueta de una mujer de cabello oscuro cubierto con un velo.

-Estos salvajes solo respetan la fuerza y la única forma de tener audiencia con lo que se cree podría ser Lissandra es a través de ellos.-Dijo Viktor, Dicho esto Jayce activo su portal de aceleración y Viktor preparo su transferencia de potencia,

-Como lo sabes tal vez se reunieron para darnos una bienvenida tu siempre prejuzgando a los demás ¿cuando aprenderás?-Dijo Jayce que cambiaba a su modo cañón, Uno de los miembros de la guardia de hielo salto contra Viktor, pero Jayce lo recibió con una "Aplastamiento" en el rostro.-Rayos falle, quería darte en la cara no a ese pobre hombre.

-Eres un imbécil y siempre lo seras.

 **Equipo Energía: Jayce y Viktor.**

 **Primer objetivo: conseguir una audiencia con Lissandra.**

 **Lugar: Asentamientos de la Guardia de Hielo.**

.

.

.

La carretera imperial desgastada y llena de mala hierba resonaba, caballos fuertemente abrigados jalaban una carreta de hierro fino y ligero, Ashe miraba desde la ventana de su desgastado palacio aun no podía creerle a su mensajero sobre el visitante que estaba ya en sus puertas.

-Principe Jarvan IV.-Dijo el Rey bárbaro, Tryndamere.-Y esa cosa.

-Me llamo Cecil B. Heimerdinger, muchismo gusto.-Heimer tomo la mano de Tryndamere sin que este la extendiera y la sacudió efusivamente el bárbaro soltó un rugido.-Devo de admitir que ustedes viven en un clima demacrado caótico apenas analizando pude encontrar un total de ciento veinticinco mejoras, empezando por mejorar en el sistema sanitario para empezar inventando uno.-Tryndamere estaba apunto de tomar por el cuello a venerable inventor pero entonces Jarvan IV le tomo la palabra.

-Mis disculpas su majestad, por presentarnos de esta manera pero me temo tengo una noticia que podría cambiar el destino de su tierra.

-No creo que los extranjeros puedan siquiera hablar del destino de nuestra tierra.-Interrumpió la voz de Ashe, que bajaba de las escaleras del piso superior Tryndamere suspiro.-Creía que ya tenia suficiente información de Freljord cuando envió a Quin a informarle hace ya un año.

-Esta vez no seré yo quien defienda esta postura, sera mi compañero.-Dijo Jarvan para luego señalar a Heimerdinger.

-¿El yordle?-Dijo Ashe incrédula.

-No es cualquier Yordle es el mas listo de su especie.-Heimerdinger se sonrojo para luego soltar un flatulencia.

-Perdón es el clima.-Se excuso el Yordle.

-Iré a ver si las tropas regresaron Braum puede que las haya llevado a beber y los solados ebrios son soldados muertos.-Dijo Tryndamere que se retiraba de escena.

-¿y bien de que es de lo que deseaba hablar?-Dijo Ashe.

-Del clima.-Dijo Heimerdinger nervioso.

-Viajo tantos kilómetros, solo para hablar del clima.

-Bueno dicen que la belleza de la reina de hielo vale la pena,-Se le escapaba un pequeño piropo a Jarvan después de mirar detenidamente las suaves facciones de la reina.- pero no es simplemente eso.-Dijo Jarvan, que puso su mano sobre el hombro de Heimer.

-Vera, el clima de Freljord cambiara de forma drástica y mis escáneres me han permitido detectar un concentración de corrientes de aire provocadas por la ultima luna llena, dentro de poco Freljord se deshielara… yo puedo impedirlo pero necesito acceso a la zona de este curioso fenómeno y todo mi equipo… aquí en las tierras de los discípulos de Avarosa.

-No.-Dijo Ashe.

-Su majestad, un deshielo en Freljord no solo hará que sus habitantes se mojen si no que… usted sabe morirán demasiados…-Dijo tímidamente el Yordle.

-¿Y usted príncipe que tiene que ver con todo esto?-Reclamo Ashe al sentirse arrinconada por el Yordle.

-¿Yo?… yo estoy aquí para salvar a tantas vidas humanas como sean posibles, si el deshielo ocurre.-Jarvan saco de su armadura un papel.-con este acuerdo puedo mandar a traer a tropas demacianas a resguardar y apoyar a Freljord en caso de que eso ocurra.

-Una cosa es que deje entrar a exploradores y visitantes, pero una legión de demacianos… yo...-Ashe se llevo su mano a la frente la situación era complicada.-… yo tengo que pensarlo, retírense por ahora por favor.

 **Equipo Protección: Jarvan IV y Heimerdinger.**

 **Primer objetivo: Permitir la entrada de equipo tecnológico y la inclusión de tropas Demacianas.**

 **Lugar: Tierras de los discípulos de Avarosa.**

.

.

.

Mas haya de las tierras de Ashe donde ya no hay vista de vegetación y solo aquellos con la voluntad de derrotar a la naturaleza pueden prosperar, El emperador milenario y el Gran general de Noxus marchaban en medio de la ventisca cruel capaz de matar a cualquier simple mortal.

-Hay una cosa, que querido preguntarte…-Dijo el gran general al ser el primero en romper el silencio.

-Adelante.-Dijo Azir.

-En Noxus cualquier cosa que te proporcione poder es merecedora de importancia y eso incluye el conocimiento… tu historia no me es desconocida el emperador que perdió Shurima así se te llama en los viejos libros.

-No oigo su pregunta general.-Interrumpió Azir.

-Tu y Xerath, ¿nunca lo vio venir?

-No.

-Supongo que lo odias.-Dijo Swain para finalizar la charla.

-¿odio? No… mis sentimientos por el ya no son odio no es algo que exista o pueda ser plasmado en este mundo mortal… pero no te confundas Swain se que es lo que de verdad quieres preguntar.-Azir se detuvo y volteo a ver al Gran General.-he visto en tus ojos a un hombre que vivido mas de lo ha debido, ¿quieres saber si vale la pena ser inmortal? ¿quieres saber si vivir demasiado no te afecta la mente?

-Bien, supongamos que esa es mi pregunta real.-Dijo avergonzado el Gran General.

-No puedo darte esa respuesta… solo te diré que mientras tengas algo que hacer aquí, aferrate a este mundo para cumplirlo.-Azir se quedo quieto y examino la zona.-Debo quedarme aquí, a partir de ahora Sejuani sera tu objetivo.

Swain parpadeo y sin decir otra palabra prosiguió su camino asta perder a Azir en medio el blanco escenario, Al llegar al campamento de la garra invernal, varios guerrero que estaban en guardia se acercaron a recibirlo, varios de ellos eran osos polares de las cuales el mas grande y mas intimidate fue el que rompió el hielo.

-Va un idiota de listo y se lo come el oso, ¿te suena esa historia?-Dijo el ursino.

-Volibear supongo… llevame con tu líder ahora.-Demando el gran general, El oso comenzó a reír junto con toda la guardia.

-Bien, eres un cadáver gracioso.-El oso se lanzo contra el gran general de sus garras salían rayos, Swain se convirtió en un curvo gigante y lo detuvo al invocar una garras que frenaron su avance mientras tres cuervos atacaban a Volibear.

-Criatura tonta, te ahorrarías demasiado dolor si me hubieses obedecido.

-Es suficiente.-Interrumpió Sejuani misma, que caminaba con Bristle a sus espaldas.-Solo luchamos cuando la lucha vale la pena.-Las palabras de Sejuani hicieron mella en Volibear que retrocedió.

-Ha la reina de los salvajes en personal.-Dijo Swain confiado.

-Habla hombre cuervo no me interesa que Noxus te respalde si en nuestra tierra nos debes respeto.-Dijo Sejuani sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Vengo a hacer un trato.

-¿que puede interesarme de alguien con las manos tan rojas como tu?

-Fuego, un fuego capaz de quemar la nieve y a tus enemigos… ¿hablamos en privado?-Sejuani sonrió , Bristle se hizo un lado y ambos lideres caminaron asta la tienda de Sejuani.

 **Equipo Ofensiva: Swain y Azir.**

 **Primer objetivo: ¿?**

 **Lugar: Campamento de la Garra Invernal.**

 **Continuara:** **La forma del hielo.**

 **N.A:** **uff.. pues** **primero una disculpa por la tardanza** **por lo que veo sera una batalla entre** **Lissandra** **y Ashe, yo que** **quería** **ver a Sejuani y su cerdo interactuando con Azir de forma** **erótica** **… bueno eso ultimo fue broma gracias muchachos y muchachas por la paciencia voy a darle mas ganas a esta historia y sin mas nos vemos en la grieta.**


	4. CAP4: LA FORMA DEL HIELO

.

.

.

-Te dejas llevar por solo el nombre de un fantasma Azir, cuando una de las tres sigue viva y seria capaz de no solo ayudarnos si no tal vez y solo tal vez mostrarnos el lado oscuro y oculto de su historia… un enigma de mas de mil años aun sin conocer, que somos aparte de sombras y conocimiento.-Dijo el **comandate de Noxus el cuervo oscuro en persona Swain** mientras con un dedo golpeaba la mesa de arena tomando una pausa.-Voto por ella, voto por Lissandra.

.

.

 **.**

 **CAP4: La forma del Hielo **.****

 **Equipo Protección: Jarvan IV y Heimerdinger.**

 **Primer objetivo: Permitir la entrada de equipo tecnológico y la inclusión de tropas Demacianas.**

 **Lugar: Tierras de los discípulos de Avarosa.**

 ** **Estado de misión:** en espera.**

Jarvan miraba desde la ventana de su alcoba como los copos de nieve caían uno sobre otro en un árbol que reflejaba un poco de verde en sus hojas, Cuando la puerta de este se abrió.

-¡¿Heimer?!.. no enseñan a tocar en Blande o Piltover.-Reprendió el príncipe.

-Lo siento su majestad pero es urgente la reina envió un lacayo dice que quiere verlo en los jardines.-Dijo el Yordle tembloroso.

-¿Y que hay acerca del rey?-pregunto el príncipe.

-El rey esta con ella parece que discuten, según los digi-crófonos que puse por el sitio.-Al escuchar esto Jarvan se molesto.

-No te pedí que los espiaras.-Dijo el príncipe.

-Y-yo lo siento, pero pero pero pero Zilean dijo que no podíamos dejar espacio para los errores… supuse que tener el mayor conocimiento posible de ellos nos podría ser de ayuda.-Dijo el Yordle confundido y un poco avergonzado.

-No importa…-Dijo Jarvan que se llevo una mano a la frente.- Ahora mismo me reuniré con ella, gracias por avisarme.

En los jardines reales, que solo eran varios arboles frutales cubiertos por una fina capa de nieve mas rústicos que de lo que su nombre indica lo monarcas de esta tierra tenían una charla.

-No.-Dijo Tryndamere de forma seca e intentando cerrar la conversación.

-¿Es lo único que sabes decir?-Dijo Ashe.

-Nunca e cuestionado tu forma de gobernar a nuestro pueblo por eso dejo que tomes las decisiones, pero dejar que soldados de Demacia acampen aquí como si fuese su casa es algo que no voy a permitir ni siquiera a ti.-Contesto el Rey.

-¿"dejas"? Desde que nos "aliamos" lo único que has hecho son tareas monótonas, el hecho de que tenga que venir un príncipe extranjero a preocuparse por nuestra nación realmente no habla bien de tu desempeño como Rey.-Contesto Ashe con un tono de molestia en sus palabras.

-Entonces tal vez te casaste con el sujeto equivocado.-Dijo Tryndamere, para luego darle la espalda a Ashe y comenzar a retirarse solo para detenerse a unos pasos y decir sus palabras finales.-Has lo que creas necesario pero no esperes que esta ahí para resolver un problema que tu misma comenzaste… iré a hacer mas tareas "monótonas".-Ashe suspiro y se sentó en una pequeña banca cerca de una jardinera, a los pocos minutos escucho los pasos del príncipe de Demacia.

-Su majestad, eme aquí.-Dijo Jarvan con una reverencia educada, Ashe se levanto y saludo al príncipe luego hizo una seña con su mano para que Jarvan la acompañase lo cual el hizo.

-E escuchado historias sobre Demacia dicen que el sol nunca es cubierto por las nubes, que tienen frutos exóticos, el todo el pueblo ama a su rey y a su familia…-Dijo Ashe, Jarvan la miro confundido.-Supongo que no te debe parecer gran cosa este jardín comparado con tu patria ¿no es así?... pero todos y cada uno de estos arboles son una prueba de que Freljord se niega a sucumbir ante su propia tierra, cada vez que estoy aquí recuerdo esto y eso me anima un poco.

-¿su majestad?-Respondió Jarvan.

-Lo lamento no quería aburrilo.-Dijo Ashe.

-No me aburre su majestad, cuando estudiaba para volverme caballero en la corte de mi padre leí varios libros con la historia de Freljord siempre e admirado la valentía de su pueblo y el coraje que para dominar esta tierra… en especial la de usted el verdadero tesoro de esta nación.-Dijo el príncipe.

-Son mas halagos de los que merezco, aun ahora nuestra tierra tiene una frágil tregua de la cual ruego no se rompa en el peor momento… es por ello que he decidido aceptar su oferta he firmado el permiso.-Ashe saco de su ropaje el documento en rollado y se lo entrego a Jarvan el miro el documento y dudo en tomarlo, pero finalmente lo hizo.-por favor no me haga arrepentirme en confiar en usted.

-Se lo prometo su majestad que Freljord tendrá un buen futuro.-Jarvan hizo una reverencia para tomar la mano de Ashe y besarla, acto seguido se retiro.

Mientras tanto Heimerdinger estaba escuchando toda la conversación desde la mesa de un bar con ayuda de uno de sus inventos, donde estaba también Gragas bebiendo a escasos metros de repente los músicos locales comenzaron a tocar una melodía que puso contento al "Camorrista" que sin notarlo derramo su cerveza sobre el aparato del Yordle, Heimer sin perder tiempo se levanto a encarar a Gragas.

-Disculpe.-Gragas interrumpió su baile y volteo a ver al pequeño Yordle.

-Oh pero si es un poro que habla.-Dijo "el Camorrista".

-No soy un poro señor y me temo me debe una disculpa acaba de dañar mi presdigitalizador de audio y sonido.

- _Hahaha_ no entiendo lo que dices pequeño poro, pero luces molesto si quieres una pelea con gusto te la daré.-Dijo Gragas alegremente.

-Suelte su barril señor y solo usemos lo puños como caballeros.-Dijo Heimer que comenzaba a quitarse el abrigo.

-Eso si lo entendí, pocas veces golpeado a un poro que habla solo no me muerdas.-Dijo Gragas poniendo su barril a un lado, Heimer finalmente dejo caer su abrigo mostrando su cuerpo marcado y lleno de músculos.-Oh esto no lo vi venir...

Heimer salto contra Gragas comenzó a golpearlo tan rápido y tan fuerte que rebotaba por todo el bar para que a los pocos minutos saliera disparado por la ventana del sitio cayendo de lleno contra el piso cubierto de nieve de fuera del bar.

.

.

.

 **Equipo Energía: Jayce y Viktor.**

 **Primer objetivo: conseguir una audiencia con Lissandra.**

 **Lugar: Asentamientos de la Guardia de Hielo.**

 **Estado de misión: Interrumpida.**

Jayce junto con Viktor estaban desarmados en una fría y segura celda, para fortuna del defensor del mañana permitieron a Jayce quedarse con partes de su armadura para que no muriese de frio.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de repartir culpas…-Dijo Jayce.-Te culpo a ti.

-Quieres callarte estoy pensando en como salir de aquí y las estupideces que salen de tu boca me impiden pensar.-Respondió Viktor.

-Maldición si solo no nos hubiesen enviado a todo su ejercito tal vez podría haber huido mientras te usaba de carnada…y luego tal vez abría enviado ayuda.-Volvió a decir Jayce, Viktor esta vez no le contesto, Uno de los guerreros de la guardia de hielo acompañado de todo un escuadrón abrió la puerta y les hizo la seña de que salieran, ambos inventores salieron de su celda y los siguieron.

Los guardias de hielo los sacaron fuera del castillo que servia también como hogar de los guerreros para llevarlos al abismo de los lamento nada mas al cruzar estaba Lyte en la entrada.

-Hey Jayce como va todo en Piltover.-Dijo el anciano.

-Todo tranquilo tu sabes Jinx desaparecida, a Caitlyn la despidieron lo normal…-Dijo Jayce mientras un guardia lo empujaba para que avanzara.

-Ya veo suerte.-Dijo Lyte.

-¿quien era ese?-Pregunto Viktor temiendo que Jayce saliera con alguna estupidez.

-Es el tío de Ezreal ya sabes el muchacho rubio que se quiere tirar a Lux hermana de Garen.-Respondió Jayce.

-Estas hecho todo un chismoso.-Dijo Viktor ironicamente, los dos inventores bajaron a la parte mas baja del abismo donde un salón gigante hecho de hielo oscuro los esperaba, los guardias los lanzaron contra el piso de este, Jayce al levantar la mirada lo primero que vio fue a una mujer sumamente hermosa de cabello rubio claro casi blanco.

-wooow.-Dijo Jayce, Pero Viktor no se inmuto.

-Ustedes entraron armados y sin permiso a los territorios de la guardia de hielo, están aquí para ser llevados ante la justicia, pero antes de ser ejecutados pueden decir algo en su defensa.-Dijo la mujer con voz de mando.

-¿Se supone que esto es una especie de juicio?-Susurro Jayce confundido.

-Puedes abandonar tu disfraz Lissandra, tal vez engaño los ojos humanos del imbécil a mi lado pero los míos no, puedo ver a la bruja de hielo perfectamente.-Dijo Viktor, Lissandra rio y como si hielo se desprendiese de ella su aspecto se torno oscuro.

-Bien hombre maquina tienes algo mas que decir.-Contesto Lissandra.

-Si solo una cosa, los vigilantes regresaran y tu seras la primera muerta, a menos que nos liberes.-Respondió Viktor, Lissandra volvió a reír.

-¿Por que matarían a su sierva mas fiel?-Dijo Lissandra.

-Por que son entidades corruptas que después de ser derrotados tienen mas hambre de venganza y muerte que se desquitaran con lo primero que encuentren.-Al decir esto Viktor se levanto del piso, Jayce volteo a verlo e hizo lo mismo.

-Basta de tonterías de extranjeros.-Dijo Lissandra, los guardias comenzaron a preparase para atacarlos.

-Espera, escucha…-Dijo Jayce.-Sabíamos que no serias fácil de convencer pero podemos ayudarte a que unifiques todo Freljord bajo el mando de la "guarida peluda"

-es Guardia de hielo y no veo como un par de extranjeros puedan inclinar la balanza a una guerra que a durado años.-Interrumpió Lissandra.

-eso es lo bello, no solo somos Viktor y yo… hay compañeros en los ejércitos de Ashe y Sejuani.-Dijo Jayce con una sonrisa, si no cumplimos con lo que prometemos puedes matarnos.

-Supongo que esta oferta tiene un precio aparte de que perdone sus vidas.-Dijo Lissandra.

-Si obviamente necesitamos que hagas algo tu y toda tu guardia de hielo.

-¿que es?-Dijo Lissandra.

-Que abandonen el abismo de los lamentos al menos temporalmente y prometas seguridad a un amigo nuestro que pronto vendrá a visitarnos.-Contesto Jayce.

-Has presentado tus condiciones yo también tengo una.

-Claro dígala su ""majestad"".-Dijo Jayce.

-Que juren lealtad de servirme bajo mis pies.-Respondió Lissandra.

-Pero… tu no tienes pies.-Contesto Jayce.

.

.

.

 **Equipo Ofensiva: Swain y Azir.**

 **Primer objetivo: Cumplido.**

 **Segundo Objetivo: Iniciar la guerra.**

 **Tercer Objetivo: rastreando.**

 **Lugar: Campamento de la Garra Invernal.**

 ** **Estado de misión:** en progreso.**

-El "cuervo" lleva todo el día en su tienda y nuestros hombres no paran de llevarle raíces y tallos como si fueran sus esclavos ¿por que Sejuani permite esto?-Preguntaba Olaf el Berserk a su compañero Volibear.

-Le prometió ver a sus enemigos ardiendo bajo su paso.-Contesto el Ursino.

-Eso suponía.-Dijo Olaf.

Ambos campeones no notaron cuando Sejuani misma se presento detrás de ellos, volteándose ambos sorprendidos.

-Esta noche los quiero a todos en el cuarto de guerra.

-¿se puede saber por que?-Dijo Olaf mostrando su molestia generada por la situación actual.

-En tres días atacaremos a los discípulos de Avarosa.-Sin decir mas Sejuani se retiro, Los dos campeones aparte de sorprendidos se sintieron excluidos.

Swain por otro lado estaba concluyendo su tarea en tienda cuando Sejuani entro.

-Te pedí no ser interrumpido.-Dijo el viejo cuervo.

-Y yo te pido que aprendas modales, aun ahora me arrepiento de haber aceptado tu ayuda mi pueblo, mi gente dudan de mi cordura por hacerlo.

-¿temes que esto te haga ver débil?-Dijo Swain burlonamente, Sejuani no contesto.- Ya veo… no te preocupes tu eres débil.-Ante estas palabras Sejuani molesta tomo el mango de su maza.

-No te pases de listo.-Amenazo.

- _He_ _hehe_ … ser débil no es tan malo… ser débil es de hecho una oportunidad para volverte mas fuerte.-Dijo el cuervo.-Ahora ven observa esto.-Swain tomo un poco de lo que había preparado en su mano y salio fuera de la tienda Sejuani lo siguió.-Observa.-El cuervo lanzo lo que tenia en la mano solo un poco de polvo al aire este se prendió en fuego morado quemando el hielo sobre el cual cayo.

-¿que diablos es eso?-Dijo Sejuani sorprendida.

-Es solo una receta, mas poderosa que la pólvora Noxiana común… llamala como quieras yo la llamo victoria.-Dijo el cuervo orgulloso de su trabajo, Sejuani sonrió al imaginarse lo que podría lograr con esta nueva arma.

A unos metros de ahí, Azir caminaba bajo una ventisca infernal aun buscando y rastreando a su objetivo, cuando este lo encontró.

-Un ascendido… creía que solo quedaban pocos en Runaterra.-Dijo una voz espectral.

-Es curioso mi abuelo menciono tu presencia en "la batalla de la duna purpura" dijo que eras dorado y blanco como el ave mas bella había existido en el paraíso de Shurima… pero ahora solo veo los despojos de una entidad demoníaca, Atrox.-Contesto el emperador milenario.

- _aaa_ _aaa_ Shurima que recuerdos era hermosa… pero no estamos aquí para hablar de viejas historias joven emperador ¿que quieres de mi?

-Dicen que puedes cambiar el curso de una batalla incluso una guerra… y eso es justo lo que deseo hacer.-Dijo Azir.

-¿Si? Lamento informarle que no soy… como ustedes lo llaman una "prostituta" para vender mis servicios.-Contesto Atrox.

-Ese es el problema no estoy aquí para contratarte… estoy aquí para sacarte del camino.-Amenazo el emperador.

-Asta tu debes saber que es estúpido enfrentarme cara a cara.-Dijo Atrox.

-Tomare el riesgo.

 **Continuara:** **Un día antes de la sangre.**

 **N.A:** **Aquí esta el capitulo de la semana, las votaciones van apretadas realmente.**

 **Lissandra: 2**

 **Ashe: 2**

 **Sejuani: 1 ←Yo voto por ella por que esta rota.**

 **Y pues, me temo actualizara la semana que viene cuando se termine el empate, ya que en el siguiente capitulo la trama ya requiere una ganadora, la "Saga" de Freljord va a durar en total seis capítulos aproximadamente este seria el segundo así que faltarían cuatro, otra cosa curiosa es que Lissandra, Swain y Jarvan tienen su propia agenda y por agenda me refiero a motivos ocultos al menos durante esta saga.  
**

 **A por cierto gracias "** **valguienmas1"** **por el ultimo review la verdad es que parece que no es gran cosa pero la "neta" si bueno tener un voto de confianza.**

 **S** **in mas saludos y nos vemos en la grieta.**


	5. CAP5: UN DÍA ANTES DE LA SANGRE

.

.

.

Venga siendo lógicos Lissandra sería una propuesta exageradamente arriesgada, aun mas que Swain y cara plancha aquí.-Dijo **Jayce** levantando su mano en forma de saludo a Viktor y Swain mientras chiflaba.-… las únicas opciones para mi serian Ashe o Sejuani, según tengo entendido Sejuani está en un terreno más adverso que Ashe, me suena a que es un superviviente y que mejor que una superviviente en nuestro recién formado club que desea ver a Runaterra sobrevivir.

.

.

.

 **CAP5:** **Un día antes de la sangre.**

Aatrox estaba a punto de caer por segunda vez, dio un vistazo rápido al terreno que lo rodeaba solo nieve y más nieve cayendo violentamente a sus lados, sonrió.

-Bien joven emperador… has probado ser fuerte **dos días batallando** conmigo, pero… -El oscuro, tomo su espada una vez más y la apretó con fuerza apuntando a la silueta de Azir que permanecía rodeado de sus soldados y la tormenta de nieve.-No me esperaba que un emperador necesitase la ayuda de un hechicero.-Aatrox movió la dirección de su espada apuntando la silueta de Zilean.

-Somos un equipo, y trabajamos para ganar.-Contesto el guardián del tiempo.

-Creía que un Oscuro como tú no sería tan mal perdedor.-Contesto el emperador, Aatrox sonrió de nuevo.

-¿mal perdedor? JA… no son los primeros que creen matarme ni serán los últimos.-Dijo "la espada de los oscuros" luego de saltar por los aires y lanzarse contra los campeones, Azir creo una muralla de sus soldados parando el avance de Aatrox.

-Si regresas algún día Aatrox, espero que…-Los soldados penetraron el estómago y la cabeza del oscuro, mientras que las bombas de Zilean cayeron en el inmovilizándolo al explotar.-…Dejes de meterte en lo que no te importa.-Un último soldado de arena atravesó totalmente pecho de Aatrox con su lanza, el oscuro callo de rodillas y con una sonrisa beso el frio suelo de Freljord.

Los soldados se deshicieron confundiéndose los granos de arena con los que estaban hechos con la nieve de la tormenta a la vez que esta ocultaba el cuerpo del oscuro, Azir se llevó su mano a su lateral izquierda estaba mal herido la sangre ya se había congelado sobre su armadura y el dolor iba en aumento a pesar del entumecimiento sin contar las demás heridas de menor grado sobre todo su cuerpo.

-Azir.-Se acercó Zilean a servir de apoyo a su compañero, El emperador aun a pesar del orgullo de su sangre real de Shurima acepto la ayuda de el.-Si nos quedamos aquí morirás… es hora de moverse.

- _uggh_ … solo espero que el príncipe haya cumplido con su parte.-Contesto Azir tambaleándose.

.

.

.

El pequeño Yordle caminaba a paso apresurado rumbo al abismo de los lamentos, siguiendole los pasos una decena de soldados demacianos junto con otra docena de guerreros de los discípulos de Avarosa y el distinguido corazón de Freljord Braum.

-Sin duda los Yordles son una especie única siempre he querido conocer a uno.-Dijo casi gritando Braum.

-Gracias, espero dejar una buena marca en Freljord.-Contesto Heimerdinger.

-O no te preocupes por eso mi amigo, estoy seguro que tus maquinas podrán salvar a muchas vidas.-Contesto Braum, luego el hombre acaricio al poro que tenía en su hombro y le dedico unas palabras.- ¿no es así amiguito?

- _Hehe_ bueno, hare lo que pueda.-Dijo el Yordle.

.

.

.

Jayce y Viktor miraban la gigantesca puerta al otro lado del puente del abismo de los lamentos mientras discutían para variar.

-No puedo creer que votaras por ella.-Dijo Jayce.

-Di mis razones lógicas igual que tu.-Contesto Viktor.

-Nos va a traicionar tarde o temprano.

-Más malditos extranjeros, solo son presagio de cosas malas.-Interrumpió el enorme fantasma al lado de la puerta, Greyor era su nombre se había presentado entre maldiciones y comentarios sobre tiempos aguerridos hace unos minutos.

-Ese fantasma no se calla por mucho que lo ignores.-Susurro Jayce.

-Puede que sea "malvada" desde tu punto de vista pero no creo que sea estúpida, digo es menos humana de lo que aparenta eso es algo positivo.-Retomo la plática Viktor.

-En que mundo es eso positivo.-Al terminar esas palabras Jayce y Viktor notaron al rey de los trolls apareciendo por sus espaldas.-O pero si es cara de culo.-Dijo Jayce sin temor a las represalias.

-Cuidado hombrecito, en cuanto Lissandra se aburra de ustedes tu cráneo va ser mi nueva copa.-Contesto Trundle.

-Ignora el comentario de mi compañero, yo lo hago siempre y dinos porque nos interrumpes.-Contesto Viktor.

-El sujeto del que hablaron llego con varios soldados eso no fue lo que le dijeron a Lissandra.-Reclamo el troll.

-¿ _Haw_ el nene se molestó conmigo?-Respondió Jayce, Trundle gruño.

-No solo él está molesto yo también.-Interrumpió Lissandra que llegaba acompañada de varios miembros de la guardia del hielo sirviéndole de escolta.

-Creía que era obvio cuando les especifique que era un Yordle vendría acompañado, después de todo Freljord es un lugar donde es fácil perderse para alguien tan enano.-Dijo Jayce sin mostrarse intimidado por la bruja de hielo.

-Hay soldados demacianos.-Dijo la bruja.

-Como mi compañero menciono hace unos días, tenemos infiltrados en los demás bandos.-Robo la palabra Viktor.

-Los dejare entrar pero si las cosas no marchan como lo prometieron sus cabezas van a terminar en mi sala.-Amenazo Lissandra.

.

.

.

El Yordle y Braum junto con los soldados de Demacia y los discípulos de Avarosa entraban en la enorme fortaleza, la guardia del hielo se hacían a un lado para dejarlos pasar a la vez de rodearlos, Los demacianos miraban con asombro la arquitectura del lugar, hasta ser recibidos por Jayce y Viktor en persona.

-Vaya que te tomaste tu tiempo.-Dijo Jayce.

-¿más extranjeros? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Dijo Braum confuso.

-Son mis compañeros han venido a ayudarme.-Respondió Heimer.

-No me lo creo.-Braum junto a los discípulos de Avarosa se pusieron a la ofensiva.- Ashe no menciono nada de esto y lo hubiese mencionado ella es muy lista.-Dijo el corazón de Freljord.

-Por favor Braum no comiences una pelea.-Rogo el pequeño Yordle, Viktor dio un paso adelante preparándose para atacar los discípulos y a Braum, pero Jayce puso su mano en el hombro para detenerlo.

-espera.-Susurro Jayce, Viktor miro molesto al inventor y acepto su petición.-Braum he de suponer.-Dijo el defensor del mañana.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Contesto Braum.

-Soy Jayce un hombre de ciencia, y estoy aquí para ayudar por favor no lleguemos a la violencia mira a tu alrededor están rodeados y esto solo terminaría mal para ustedes, sé que ahora no parece que diga la verdad ninguno de nosotros, pero verdaderamente estamos aquí para ayudar a Freljord y necesitamos la ayuda de todos.- Al acabar su monologo Braum sonrió tomo al poro que tenía en su hombro y lo bajo con cuidado hasta el piso para luego acariciar su cabecita mientras el pequeño animal sacaba su lengua, luego volteo a ver Jayce y Viktor.

-Lo siento señor Jayce pero así no se hacen las cosas en Freljord **¡AAAH!-** Braum grito golpeando su escudo contra el suelo creando un fisura en el piso haciendo temblar a todos. Los discípulos de Avarosa atacaron mientras que los demacianos apoyaron a la guardia del hielo.

.

.

.

Swain miraba desde un rincón de la enorme tienda a los generales de Sejuani, Olaf, Volibear y Udyr que recién llegaba de su meditación en las montañas pico de hierro.

\- Rakelstake la capital de Freljord, un lugar donde la vegetación crece y sus habitantes se hinchan las panzas sin preocuparse por peligros exteriores proporcionados por la cordillera que les sirve de protección natural… hasta ahora.-Dijo Sejuani, luego marco un pico en específico con un pedazo de madera con forma de caballero.-este pico en específico tiene un camino lo suficientemente grande como para que avancemos sigilosamente hasta la capital una vez ahí, le entregare mis saludos a Ashe.

-¿Por qué ahora?-pregunto Udyr, Swain descruzo los brazos y tomo la palabra.

-Por qué hasta ahora he llegado.-Dijo cuervo.

-¿Qué ganas tú de esto? Hace unos años Noxus atacaba a Freljord ahora quieres ayudarnos-Siguió cuestionando Udyr.

-Mi predecesor el general Boram Darkwil tomo sus decisiones sobre la diplomacia con Freljord y ahora yo tomo las mías, pero no es solo eso sacerdote todo Noxiano sabe que solo el poder es digno de respetar y de entre sus pretendientes a unificar esta tierra congelada la única que se ha mostrado digna ante Noxus es la mujer aquí presente.-Mintió Swain y Udyr en el fondo lo sabía.

-No te di la palabra.-Dijo Sejuani, debajo de su bufanda Swain tenía una sonrisa irónica al momento de retroceder para no robarle espacio la mujer.

-Disculpa.-Contesto el cuervo.

-Cuando marchemos al asedio atacaremos en cuatro frentes unidos dirigidos por cada uno de ustedes, cada frente portara 40 barriles con "fuego Noxiano" proporcionado por el general.-Dijo Sejuani.

-Disculpa.-Interrumpió Olaf, Sejuani lo miro molesta pero le cedió la palabra.

-Aun no comprendo si Noxus te quiere ver aplastando a Ashe por que no envían tropas a respaldarnos.-Hablo Olaf.

-una reina pidiendo ayuda para conquistar a su reino es solo una muestra debilidad si aun con esta ayuda de mi parte no pueden ganar es que no merecen ganar.-Interrumpió el cuervo, Volibear gruño, Olaf igual y Udyr solo imaginaba como mataría al viejo general de tener la oportunidad.

-Basta, Yo soy la líder aquí si quieren cuestionar mis órdenes pueden hacerlo de la forma tradicional.-Dijo Sejuani acariciando el mango de su maza.-Pero si quieren unificar Freljord bajo mi mando se callaran y obedecerán.-Al terminar estas palabras Volibear y Olaf suspiraron resignándose, Udyr solo aparto la mirada mientras que Swain quedo fascinado ante la exhibición de poder de Sejuani.

.

.

.

Jarvan paseaba con un regimiento de soldados demacianos por la calles de Freljord había salido a comprar algo de comida dándole la oportunidad de conocer mejor la ciudad, cuando se topó con Tryndamere.

-Jarvan.-Saludo así Tryndamere.

-Rey Tryndamere.-Dijo el príncipe.

-Te invito un trago.-Dijo el bárbaro señalando un bar a unos cuantos metros de ahí, Jarvan asintió y lo acompaño.

Ya en el bar ambos mandatarios tomaron asiento en la barra mientras la guardia demaciana espero afuera del sitio.

-un vaso de Hidromiel.-Dijo rey.

-Yo lo mismo.-Dijo el príncipe

-No es como si hubiese otra bebida.-Respondió riendo el cantinero que al momento les sirvió su copa a ambos, Tryndamere la tomo de golpe sin mostrar algún efecto Jarvan solo dio un trago.

-Llegaron muy rápido tus tropas.-Dijo el bárbaro.

-Eso mismo dijo Ashe, como ya lo mencione con ella estas ya estaban en la cercanías solo esperando mi orden.-Dijo el príncipe.

-¿A dónde dices que fue la bola de pelos enana?-Pregunto Tryndamere.

-Al abismo de los lamentos.

-Ya veo… nunca se ha deshelado Freljord me suena extraño que paso ahora.-Tryndamere hiso una seña al cantinero pidiendo otra copa el cantinero en cuestión de segundos la lleno.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.-Jarvan dio un trago largo a su bebida.

-Sí, eso dicen… Ashe podrá ser una estratega fría como el hielo, pero cuando se trata de su pueblo siempre se deja llevar por sentimentalismos y deja de pensar claro.-Tryndamere se llevó su copa a la boca y se terminó de nuevo en un solo trago.-Tal vez por eso confía en ti.

-Espero ser digno de esa confianza.-Dijo Jarvan que dio un trago final a su copa para vaciarla, el cantinero sin que Jarvan se lo pidiese le volvió a llenar la copa.

-Yo no confió en ti.-Confeso Tryndamere que volvió a pedir otra copa.

-Ya veo, creo que es prudente de su parte.-Dijo el principie sin inmutarse.

-No solo eso, si pones en peligro a Ashe te mato no importa lo que haga el Rey de Demacia al perder a su primogénito.-Dicho esto el rey se llevó su copa a la boca volviéndosela a terminar, Tryndamere no espero respuesta de Jarvan solo se levantó y se comenzó retirar del bar.

-No creo que pueda.-Respondió Jarvan. Tryndamere se detuvo un momento pero luego prosiguió su marcha, El príncipe tomo su copa llena y la vacío en tiempo record sobre su garganta.

.

.

.

Unas horas después en el palacio real, Ashe se levantaba del trono después de haber recibido a varios de los habitantes de Rakelstake con quejas sobre motivos irrelevantes, Cuando Jarvan entro a la sala.

-Príncipe Jarvan.-Saludo la reina.

-Me temo que tengo algo que confesarle mi reina.-Jarvan se arrodillo frente a Ashe esta no supo cómo reaccionar.-Me temo que le he mentido.

 **Continuara:** **Rakelstake.**

 **N.A: Bueno pues gano Lissandra, rayos realmente quieren ver al mundo arder… y en especial ponerme las cosas difíciles Lissandra la considero más peligrosa y caótica que el mismo Swain lo que se viene no va a ser nada bonito.**

 **Pero yo sé que todos quieren ver la batalla más esperada de todas. VOLIBEAR VS ZILEAN.**

 **Saarca: Yep es una referencia a la Skin Justiciera, y muchas gracias por las palabras. D:**

 **WafleKouhai: Gracias mi Wafle "ya tu sabe" esta vez fueron 3 actualizaciones : S Wiiiii.**

 **YasuoTryHard: tambien gracias y recuerda que un yasuo si no es try hard no es un yasuo :S**

 **En fin muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios que realmente levantan las ganas de escribir, Sin más nos vemos en la grieta.**


End file.
